


First kiss

by Milliondreams



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliondreams/pseuds/Milliondreams
Summary: This is a one shot for a longer story I am going to be slowly writing.





	First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> One shot for an on going story. This was actually something I did on my tumblr blog. I love Victor and Elizabeth and this is a very short ans sweet looking into who victor views here.

He would never forget the night he sat in a boat on the river close to his family holiday house.  
What made this one evening all the more perfect was that he wasn’t alone because next  
to him sat the angle like being that was his dearest cousin. His Elizabeth who eyes were  
bright with life as the stars seem to reflect into them.

The way the moon light lit up her pale complexion. She was  
perfect just as she away had been.

The way her lips turned up as she smiled catching him memorizing all the small details  
that made him not just love her but cherish her very life above his own. Elizabeth was his  
better in every way possible and he knew this, yet she had choice him, when she could  
had have someone so much better for her. It’s sad that he never really got the time with  
her that he so wanted but couldn’t put her in danger of his work.

She was his hope. She was the light in his never ending dark life. He  
could never dream of losing.

hesitating, a hand came to rest on her rose cheek and how soft her  
skin was under his rough hand.

his thumb careful tracing her rose red lips. Then stopping and looking her in  
those sky-blue eyes with all the fear that he had both something wrong had over stepped.  
Which she just giggled at and took his face in her own hands and moved closer  
to his now frozen form.

then those perfect lips of her met his. The world seemed  
to stop in that one moment. A moment he would never forget.


End file.
